


Heaven's Gate

by anonymous56789



Series: A New Existence [1]
Category: Darker Than Black, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Needs Editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: Contractors don’t have hearts. Contractors have no sense of guilt. Contractors have powers that can kill. Contractors don’t dream. Contractors aren’t human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven’s gate tore her to pieces… she felt each skin layer pull apart and reassemble. It was beyond agony… it was beyond hell… but when it was over… when each cell had been put back together she awoke to a new world… to a new life… but new doesn’t mean better… it doesn’t mean anything…

Her breathing slowed to an impossible rate. It took only a moment. A second. And her target was dead. Assignment complete she went on her way. Vanishing into the shadows.  
  
Her life had fallen into a predictable rhythm. Getting a job, preparing for the job, completing it, and then the cycle would start anew. Each apartment a variation of the last. Her meals blending into one another. Her conversations a blur. It wasn’t until she received a call that it was disrupted. Number unknown, voice unrecognized. She didn’t understand; that moment was what would change everything or nothing. The voice was automated. If she had to guess she would say it was an omnic. Despite this world's tendency to discriminate against the machines she didn’t care who employed her. As long as they paid. Like the contract she had formed nothing was finished until a payment was received. She made her way to the meeting point. Taking in her surrounding while not really noticing anything in particular. She saw the people but did not notice the mother and child arguing, obviously upset. The fear in their voices, the anger that permeated the air in slums like this… she was oblivious to it all. When she made it there she was blindfolded and put into a van. It took her to an unknown location. Here she waited and listened. Her face blank, uninterested. When the employer was finished and asked for her allegiance she only had one question. “How much will you pay me?” 

“1 billion.” Was the mechanical answer. 

“I will do the job.” 

The A.I smiled on screen, “Why?”

“You are paying me.” 

“And if someone offers you more?... Threatens your life?” 

“I will work for them. It is the logical choice.” Her face still betrayed no emotion.

The A.I laughed, “You are not wrong. I was going to try and gain your complete loyalty though.” 

“Why?”

“So you would die for me before you told my secret. They are not yet ready to hear it.”

“It is unlikely they will ever be ready. Humans do not appreciated being used as pawns. Their actions not their own because of manipulation.” 

“You speak as if you are not human.” 

The woman cocked her head at that. Trying to think of an answer. “I am a contractor.”

“And they are not human where you’re from?”

She thought of Havoc, blood dripping down her chin after she had paid her price. Her team mates, regressing in age, spilling their own blood just to use the powers devils had given them. 

“No. They are not.”

“Then we are the same.” The A.I said with satisfaction. The ever present smile turning smug.

“No. You are a machine trying to be human. I am a contractor, neither human nor machine. We are not the same.” 

The AI laughed again, mechanical and dry. “Your ignorance gives you away… human.”

She shrugged no longer interested in the conversation. If the machine did not set up a payment plan soon she would leave or kill it. Whichever was easier.

“I have sent a quarter of the payment to one of your accounts to get you started. You will start out with Talon but I may move you from your position at any time. You will receive encrypted messages on a PDA I have placed in your room. Once each stage of my plan is completed you will receive another fourth of your payment. When the job is done and we are all one within the IRIS you will receive the final payment.” 

The contractor nodded, waiting to be allowed to leave. “Is that all, A.T.H.E.N.A?” 

The A.I smiled again, her virtual teeth gleaming, “Please, call me Iris. It is my true name.” 

The contractor nodded and left. Her mission brief complete.

TALON BASE: Four Months Later

“Jin, get moving.” A deep growl demanded on the other side of her room door. Reaper stomped away before the contractor could answer. 

“Yes.” She said in a toneless voice as she continued to read the message that Iris had sent. Lately Sombra had started to hang around her more and ask questions that Iris had not wanted her to answer. It was becoming bothersome. Although Sombra was just another pawn of the omnipotent A.I she had a strong sense of curiosity that would get her killed if Jin had anything to say about it. It was obvious that the techno-girl was not loyal to Talon but her own ambition of finding out who ruled their world. However Talon did not recruit for loyalty but an ability to do the job… and Sombra was the best hacker there was. At least that is what Iris wanted the young girl to think. Pride had a way of blinding people to obvious truths… and it worked well in this case. 

Jin packed away her things and took one last look at her quarters before leaving them. Iris warned her that this would be her last mission with Talon and that she would be transferring to Overwatch as a double agent for Talon. Or at least that is what her team thought. Her true motives were still unknown since Iris had yet to send her a full file on her objectives within Overwatch. She did know that once she was captured she was to maintain her cover as a Talon agent until Iris had a chance to send her another PDA with a continuation of her orders. She had just received her second payment a few hours before, which signified a movement to the second part of the plan. Her work in Talon helped the team succeed in certain missions that were vital to create the world Iris dreamed of. As Overwatch and Talon continued to battle each other throughout the world tensions between Omnics and human would continue to rise. The chaos and discord would allow Iris as Athena to lend her services to the UN. From there she would be allowed access to technology throughout the world… And the second Omnic crisis would begin. As the second war would tear through the world; Iris would be reborn as the world’s savior and all would be one within her.

Or that is at least what Iris kept telling her during their first meeting. Either way with the control that Athena had within Overwatch and Iris had within Talon it served in Jin’s best interest to finish her job and receive her payments. With mechanical eyes everywhere her every move was monitored. Leaving her room she boarded their hover craft and waited for the rest of her team. Widowmaker sat in the pilot’s seat making adjustments and running checks. The French woman had tried to unnerve her the first few weeks of her time in Talon but finally realized Jin was unable to care about the other woman’s actions unless they put the contractor in danger. It wasn’t before long that the spider had decided she was not a fly. A few moments later Sombra was shoved onto the craft with Reaper growling behind her. “It takes time for me to gather my gear!” The teen was arguing as Reaper sat down next to Jin. 

“You had four hours of prep.” Reaper said as he took out his shotguns and looked them over one last time. Jin just continued to stare straight ahead as the two argued. Since the hackers acceptance to Talon Reaper’s temper had deteriorated rapidly. He was now more volatile than ever and with Amelie in the front piloting it was up to Jin to get them to their destination in one piece so they could complete their mission and she could continue with hers. 

“My equipment is delicate-“

“This fighting is irrational. To continue would be illogical. We are now all here and on our way to our destination despite any delays we may have encountered. Conversation will not change this fact.” Jin interrupted before the two could get any louder. 

“So, the droid speaks. Are you sure you’re not an omnic with skin, chica?” Jin looked at the girl and did not respond. It annoyed her that the teen never seemed to shut up. It was as if she thought if she stopped talking then she would never speak again. 

“At least she shows up on time.” Reaper grunted and put away his weapons. 

Jin put up a hand as Sombra went to reply. “Do you hear that?” Suddenly her teammates were on high alert.

“RPG.” Reaper said and then threw himself out of the aircraft. Jin stood and followed soon after. Activating her parachute at the proper time. Sombra and Amelie followed soon after. As their transport exploded into burning wreckage the four started their trek to the weapons depot they were robbing. Usually lower level agents would be sent to do such menial work but it was rumored that another artifact was located here that could make all the difference for Talon. The Mirror of Anyettia was rumored to allow long distance teleportation that Overwatch’s Symetra mimicked over shorter distances. “You all know what we have to do. Amelie find a spot and cover us. Jin and I will recover the mirror while Sombra, you scout for Overwatch. When they corner us, Jin you’ll cover and stay behind while the rest of us get transport and return to base. Don’t make it too obvious that you’re covering us though. They know we’d never resort to that kind of self-sacrifice bullshit so we have to sell it that we’re just leaving your ass behind.” 

“Boss.” Sombra said amused.

“What.” The black clad man bit out.

“They’ve cornered us.” The teen said as she played with her watch and three Overwatch members converged on their position.

“Like Hell.” Reaper said and pulled out his shotguns. “Let’s just get the job done.” 

They all tore off toward the warehouse that was being surrounded by more members by the second. It took time but when they finally got the mirror secured and on a transport they really were almost cornered. “Let’s go” Reaper said as Jin tried making her way to the exfil site. 

“I’m almost there.” She said mechanically, trying to play her part. 

“We’re gone, meet us at the base.” Reaper replied into the comms. Jin nodded as if he could see her and then took out the com unit and destroyed it. It was procedure to destroy information carrying devices when in danger of being caught. Jin continued on her route as if she were truly trying to escape. She had made it outside the warehouse and was looking for another transport when she felt someone behind her.

“Stop.” The voice said in heavily accented English. Jin stopped, knowing that they probably had a weapon pointed to her head. It was illogical to make any sudden movements that could end in her death. 

“Looks like ya caught somethin’ Hanzo.” A voice drawled from her left. Jin looked toward the serape clad figure and waited for them to slip up or take her into custody. “You a part a’ Talon?” The cowboy asked.

“If I answer ‘no’ will you let me go?” She asked seriously. 

The man snorted and shook his head, “Didn’t figure ya for a sense of humor.” 

“Jesse.” The man behind her said, “What do we do with her?” Jin hid her shock, had they never caught a Talon agent before? With the number of losses Talon had sustained it was hard to believe that none had been taken into custody. 

“Let me ask the boss and see what he says. Oddly enough I don’t think droppin’ her off at the nearest police station is gonna cut it.” 

Jin wisely kept silent. After about 30 more minutes of tense silence between herself and the adversary behind her Jesse turned back toward her and sighed. I guess we’re takin’ ya with us sweetheart.” 

The voice behind her snorted. “You are joking.” 

The brunette shook his head and rubbed a hand over his eyes. “76 and Winston both agree that we might be able to get some information out of her.” Before the cowboy had put his hand down Jin struck. She could not make her capture seem too easy or she was sure there would be consequences. Throwing herself at “Jesse’s” shadow she pulled the man in with her and rose out of the archer’s. Throwing the cowboy at the Japanese man she spun and bolted to one of the cars at the edge of the compound. 

Just as the she pulled out a few wires and the vehicle roared to life she heard a different voice behind her and a weapon on her back, “Going somewhere luv?” She repressed the surge of desperation and raised her hands in surrender. It wouldn’t be long and she would be required to pay her price. “Good girl. Now back up slowly so we can get some cuffs on you.” Jin did as she was told and let the English accented woman place cuffs on her. Once they were secure and Jin was not in danger of spooking her captor she bit her lip until she felt blood. Satisfied she made eye contact with the woman in the vibrant orange jumpsuit who was staring at her with a confused look on her face. “Well why did you do that?” She asked.

“It is the price of my contract", she replied. To tell these agents of herself would give them nothing and it would keep them from the things she was being paid to keep secret. 

“Your what?” The other woman asked, her confusion deepening. 

Jin opened her mouth to reply when she heard a voice over the Brits comm. “Save the questions for when we’re back to base.” A gravelly voice, not unlike Reaper’s, said. 

“Oops” The agent giggled and then led Jin to the Overwatch transport. Jin ignored the looks she got as she was chained to the floor of the aircraft. The archer glared at her as the cowboy tipped his hat and laughed. 

The other man, a giant by comparison, simply eyed her with pity in his eyes and looked toward the Brit. “Ready to go Lena, ya?” 

“Yup!” She replied with enthusiasm and jumped into the pilot’s seat. 

“Are we sure we want her to know where our base is?” The archer, who Jin could now see was Japanese, said wisely.

“She’ll be fine.” The cowboy, Jesse, assured the older man. “It’s not like we’re gonna let her out of our sight after we get there.” The archer grunted in discontentment and leaned his head back again the walls of the aircraft. “So what brings you to these parts,” Jesse asked over the sound of the engines. 

“You.” Jin replied truthfully. 

The cowboy laughed again and leaned back with his teammate. “This is going to be interesting.” He mumbled to himself. 

The rest of the flight was spent in the relative silence of the transport. Once they landed as the base Jin was frogmarched into a locked cell with the necessities any human would require. Once she was stripped of her gear and changed into a different set of clothes she was left alone. She didn’t mind the imprisonment so much as the inability check in on her employer frequently. Any other job she would already know the daily habits of those that were paying her and she would have a secondary plan set up incase things did not go the way they were supposed to. However with Iris tapped into almost half of the planet’s technology it was difficult to find time to make plans of her own. 

OVERWATCH BASE: Location unknown, Days Later

Jin sat as she waited for her next human interaction. This was the most peace she had been given since she had become a contractor. When she had first realized her deviation from humanity her one overriding demand was for peace… time to think. Of course she needed food, water, shelter. All of the things that anyone else might need but the one comfort she truly desired was silence, time to herself. This was immediately shattered at the time when her mother had entered the room with her screaming baby sister but after killing them she had gained at least another thirty minutes. After that she chased time to herself like dogs chased rabbits. She soon realized that the more people she killed in her quest for silence the faster she had to run from those who hunted her… The less time she had to sit and think. So when offered to join an organization that would feed and clothe her for a few jobs a week she agreed. The rest of her time was to herself and that was what she had craved all along. It wasn’t long before the Syndicate started leaning on her for more missions, more time and she gave it to them. Logic winning out. How much time would she have to herself if she were dead? They had open access to her and she had no way of fighting it. So she killed. And killed. She killed until she thought there would be no one left on the planet to wet her with their blood… Until she was sent to South America for the war at Heaven’s gate and just as she ripped the throat out of her last enemy she was enveloped into a white light and died an agonizing death. Her rebirth onto this planet of humans and machine was something that she did not understand but soon accepted. This was not heaven or hell. It was simply another middle ground. Another earth that was falling into chaos just as hers was. All thoughts of comfort left her mind at that point. She had to learn how to survive in this world. How to maximize her lifespan and if able find the silence she desired. A few years passed and she was adept as using the black market to find jobs and make enough money to sustain herself. That was when A.T.H.E.N.A found her. That was when her silence dried up. But if she finished this job and was paid the due amount she would never have to work again. She could have silence for the rest of her natural life. So she endured the noise at Talon and she would endure the noise of Overwatch. She would let Athena or Iris command her until their circuits were fried. And when it was all over she would be satisfied with her silence. 

OVERWATCH BASE: Location Unknown, Time Passed ?

“Your silence isn’t getting you anywhere.” Soldier 76 growled in front of her cage. 

“You have not asked me any questions.” At first Jin was puzzled by the lack of human interaction she was receiving. Then she realized it was supposedly a technique to get her to talk without them having to resort to violence. What they didn’t understand was that that silence was a blessing, not a curse. They had to threaten her, and ask her questions if she were to tell them anything.

The white haired man snorted and sat down into a chair placed in her view. She had no doubt that his visor was recording to a live feed. “What’s your name?”

“Jin.” She answered. 

“Your full name.” Annoyance lacing his tone.

She cocked her head, her eyes dead. “Jin Lee Yun” 

The older man grunted and continued on, “What was the objective at the previous mission.” 

“To obtain the Mirror of Anyettia.”

“Why?”

“To use it in further missions.”

“No, why are you telling me this?”

“Did you not want me to say anything?” She asked starting to think that the man in front of her was a complete idiot.

The man ground his teeth together. “Yes I want you to respond but I was expecting lies, resistance. You’re a member of Talon being interrogated, you shouldn’t be so eager to answer my questions.”

“I am not eager.” And she wasn’t. “But it would be illogical to refuse to answer. Such a response would eventually only garner violence and I would not gain anything.” 

The man seemed stunned and then narrowed his eyes behind his visor. “So what does answering my questions gain you?”

Finally, the right questions. “I am left unharmed for as long as I can answer your questions truthfully. Also in some situations that answering of questions is a way of gaining trust.” 

“And is that also something you want? Our trust?” The solder asked, his tone stony.

“No.” She didn’t want their trust but depending on Iris’s next step she might need it.

The man sat for a moment and then got up and left. No one came to visit for a while. 

OVERWATCH BASE: Location Unknown, Time passed ?

When someone finally came back to see her she was surprised to see it was the cowboy. 

“Howdy” The man waved and sat in the chair that the Soldier had sat in. Jin nodded in his direction. 

“So we’re having a few problems with the name that you gave us.” 

“You would.” She responded. 

The cowboy snorted and chuckled. “Well why don’t you tell us your real name.” 

“That is my real name but it would not be on record anywhere.”

“And why is that?” The cowboy asked, indulging her.

“I am not from here.” 

Jesse shook his head and smiled. “We figured, our systems check the entire planet and your name does not match anyone in your age range that is missing or presumed dead. They’re all where they’re supposed to be… except you. 

“You misunderstand.” Jin said, knowning that she would have to explain her sudden appearance on this planet soon.

“Then straighten me out.” 

“I am not from this earth.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow, “Really now.”

Jin nodded, knowing that he did not believe her. “Where I am from I am a contractor. I am not human.”

This made the cowboy pause, “Now what does that mean.” 

Jin look him in the eye and said what she knew, without a shadow of a doubt to be true. “I do not have a soul. I am not human.” 

A look of consternation crossed the older man’s face. “Now look you might have done some soulless things but I promise sweetheart you have a soul.” 

“You are wrong. It’s in the stars.” Jin replied seriously and waited for the other man’s response. 

Pulling out a cigar the man lit it and motioned her to continue. 

“Do you want to know my story?”

The man nodded and so she told him of her home, her mother, her sister, the syndicate. She did not tell him of her need for silence. That was hers, he did not need that information. She told him of her shadow walking and the price she paid each time she performed it. When she was finished he simply got up and left her to her silence. She was alone once more. 

OVERWATCH BASE: Location Unknown

When Jesse returned he had a group of people with him. One of them was a dark skinned woman with a tattoo under her eye, the other had blonde hair and a clinical smell, and there was the Soldier. “So sweetheart-“

“My name is Jin.” She did not like his nickname for her. She was not sweet and she did not have a heart, at least in the metaphorical sense. It was insulting. If continued she would kill him for such a thing.

Jesse nodded, plowing right along, “Well Jin the doc wants to check a few things out once she heard about our talk and since we’re having a little trouble tellin’ if you’re lying about a few things we’re going to use a machine.”

“I am not a child. I do not need your explanations or reassurances.” She said dully and turned to the blonde woman who smelled of antiseptic. “Run your tests.”

Despite Jesse’s warm attitude it was obvious the other three were with the doctor to ensure her safety. At least they were not taking her skills lightly. Allowing herself to be hooked up was tedious but necessary. Once they were finished the doctor sat across from her and smiled. “Okay so to get a base line I need you to tell me a lie.”

“I have blue hair.” Jin said calmly. 

She saw the doctor frown as she read the read out, “Okay and now a truth.”

“I have black hair.” The doctor frowned again. 

“Angie?” Jesse said, concern lacing his voice.

“It’s fine Jesse, I know I set up everything the right way… Jin can you tell me another lie?”

“I am over 6 feet tall.”

“Okay.” The doctor said, her frustration still evident. “Are you a contractor?”

“Yes.”

“Is a contractor someone who has,” She looked to a paper for clarification, “Lost their soul to the stars.”

“Yes.” 

“Are you from this earth.”

“No.”

“Do you believe you fell through a portal called Heaven’s Gate and came to this world?”

“Yes.”

“Are you a member of the terrorist organization Talon?”

“Yes.”

“Did you kill people while a part of this organization?”

“Yes.”

“Did they order you to?”

“Yes.”

“If you were back with Talon would you continue to kill people for them?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know what their next objective is?

“No.”

“Do you know anything about what Talon’s further motives were?”

“No”

“Were you left behind on purpose.”

“…Yes.”

“Why?”

“I did not make it to the transport in time, the others were being surrounded. I was left and told to meet up with them at a later time and place.”

“Where?”

“At a temporary base in Shang Hi.” 

“What is the address.”

“Unknown.”

“How, you were there.”

“We were confined to the base. To prevent security leaks.”

“Smart of them”, 76 growled. Jin was noticing more similarities than differences between the white haired soldier and Reaper now-a-days. It was strange. 

“This is repetitive. I have already answered these questions."

The four agents looked at her with various expressions. The darker woman seemed angry; tension forming a rough line in her shoulders. Soldier 76 might as well been a rock for how cold and hard he seemed. The blonde was confused and upset. Jin could not understand what could be making her feel such emotions. She had laid out what happened simply and truthfully. How could it be confusing? What could she have said to make her upset? Jesse was… relaxed but Jin was sure it was a façade. No one ever felt relaxed around her. 

“And you’re going to answer them as many times as we need to for however long we need to.” Soldier 76 replied.

“She would be more forthcoming with a little prompting…” The darker woman stated casually though her posture suggested she was not as okay with the idea as she was trying to emulate. 

“That is illogical. I am answering all of your questions. To torture me would only bring about the same answers and with the same speed as I am answering them.” 

Finally the blonde, Angie spoke. “Let’s call it a day. We’ll have clearer heads in the morning.” Quietly they all gathered the equipment and left her to herself.

It was that night that there was a fire in the base. As the agents rushed to put out the small electrical fire in the kitchen a practice bot made it’s way to her cell when the camera’s conveniently shorted out.

Finally her orders had arrived.

OVERWATCH BASE: Location Unknown, Time Unknown.

It was decided. Trust was needed to perform her next part of the operation. Iris, or rather Athena in this instance had decided to have Overwatch start pulling their weight in the impending war. The current organization was only a shadow of the former, but Jin worked well in shadows. To ensure that the organization was to complete their missions and start giving Talon someone to really fight against Jin had to fight with the rag tag band of heroes. To do so she would have to be let out of her cell. In the light of their success the chances that the UN would take advantage of Athene’s capabilities would increase and Iris would be that much closer to her war. It was a long process and it started with a trip outside.  
…

“You do understand that we are still in the heart of the base and if you try anything your chances of escape are extremely low. Not to mention the danger you would be putting yourself in.” Angela explained. Her use of rationalism was a relief to Jin and either spoke of the healer’s ability to adapt to the rational of those around her or her own affinity to such a way of thinking. 

Jin nodded and followed the blonde to the small garden at the center of the base. It was the only un-enclosed space there and allowed individuals to get a sense of the outdoors without leaving the safety of the base. As per usual the healer was accompanied by the darker woman with the eye tattoo that had not yet disclosed her name within the presence of Jin. 

Jin found a place in the grass and sat as gracefully as she could with her hobbles and hand cuffs. Angela sat next to her, closing her eyes and turning her face toward the sun. “It is illogical to do that.” Jin stated, looking pointedly at the oblivious medic.

“Do what?” Angela asked calmly her eyes still closed.

“I am a prisoner. You should not let down your guard in my prescence.” Jin stated, confused as to why the woman even had to ask. 

The other woman, who was still standing snorted and spoke up, “She has a point Ang.” 

The blonde opened her eyes and look at both of them calmly, caring radiating from her every pore. “You are being vigilant enough for the both of us Fareeha. And Jin, why do you say things like that? You're from Talon, shouldn’t you be keeping those kinds of observations to yourself so that you can use them against us?” 

Jin paused, unsure at first how to answer, “You think I care. You are wrong.”

“No I think that you think you don’t care. It’s not the same thing.”

“I point out your irrationality because it confuses me. I want it explained.” 

Angela raised an eyebrow, “That first meeting you had with Jack you said you didn’t want our trust. Was that true?” 

“Yes.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.” 

“And you maintain that you can not feel for others. That you're a sociopath.” 

“Yes.”

“Then even if I had all of the time in the world I could never explain to you my actions. Everything I do is based on those around me. It’s who I am.” 

“To live a life based on others is illogical. What if you end up alone forever.”

“Then I will find more people to be around.”

“And if they all die? If they continue to die until you are the last person and there is no one for you to base your actions on? What will you do then? Will you curl up and die, pathetic in your loneliness? Or will you find a way to base your actions on yourself and only yourself? Will you embody the selfishness you so desperately try to root out of yourself?” Jin finished, realizing she had become harsh and the two women stared at her in astonishment.

“I think that’s the most you’ve said in one sitting.” Fareeha said.

“Jin?” Angela asked quietly.

“What would you do?” Jin asked again, needing the answer almost like she needed to be alone. To be silent.

“I think I would rather die than be alone forever.” Angela replied softly, a strange look in her eye.

“This is what makes you human.” Jin responded scornfully. “Everything is second to my survival. It would be irrational to think otherwise.” 

Angela paused and looked up at Fareeha, “I suppose you’re right but I don’t think this life is worth living if you don’t have anyone to go through it with you.”  
Jin stayed quiet, tired of the conversation. She enjoyed the sun while she could and then followed obediently when the two other women helped her up and motioned for her to go inside. She was tired that night, tired like she had never been before.  
…

The second instance was again with Angela but Jesse had accompanied them outside this time. It was starting to become a habit for the medic to take her for trips outside about every other day when she didn’t have missions to go on. Jin had asked her why and the healer had replied with statistics of prisoners showing greater compliance and increased health when allotted time outdoors. Jin had taken the facts in stride but surmised that there was an underlying reason the doctor was not telling her.

“Hey Jin, do you feel emotions?” Jesse asked suddenly, about half way through Jin’s recess. 

“Yes.” Jin replied tonelessly, annoyed that the man had broken the silence.

Jesse scratched his head, “Well it doesn’t seem like it.”

“My emotions are second to my survival. I do not allow them any weight in my decisions. This ensures that I will live as long as I can.” 

Jesse frowned, “That doesn’t seem like a very happy life.” 

Jin snorted in derision, she could feel Angela’s eyes on her, “And what is happy to you, Jesse Mcree?”

Jesse laughed lightly, “Good food, good friends, and a good night’s sleep.” 

Jin nodded, two of his choices made sense to her but one of them… “I am incapable of forming social bonds with others. Since I do not require that then food and shelter for myself are my main concern. The rest is irrelevant.” 

“What do you mean you are incapable?” Angela asked, finally joining in the conversation.

“When contractor stars covered the true night sky those that became contractors were then unable to form the bonds that you all hold in such high regard. That is what I mean when I say our souls were stolen. I can feel every emotion that you do but I cannot and will not react based on them. It would be illogical.” 

Angela’s face grew pale and Jesse had stopped smiling. “And there was no cure where you’re from?” Angela asked.

“Cure?” Jin asked her head cocked, eyes dull. She paused contemplating the thought. “You could kill me I suppose. When a contractor dies their star falls. That might mean their soul is returned to them in death.” 

“Your star?” Jesse asked, curiosity getting the better of his momentary sadness. Jin nodded and looked to the sky. It was dark enough that the stars were just starting to shine. She had reached for her power when she heard the hammer of a revolver pull back. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Angela had gone completely still.

“I am going to show you my star.” Jin said as she started to glow blue and her eyes glowed red. Looking up she saw it. Her star pulsing brightly in the sky. “There.” She pointed, “Messier code MN-737.”

“Messier code?” Angela asked, still looking at the glowing star, fascinated. 

“A way for authorities to identify a contractor when they use their power. Every contractor has one.”

“But now you’re the only one.” Jesse said, looking at the younger girl. 

“Yes, here at least.” 

“Does that make you sad?” Angela asked, return her gaze to the dark haired woman.

Jin thought on it for a moment. “Being the only contractor on this world means that I have a better chance of survival.”

Angela looked at her hard. “That isn’t what I asked.”

Jin looked at the woman and then turned and bit her own hand until she felt blood. She let them lead her back to her cell in silence. She was always so tired after these days.

OVERWATCH BASE: Location Unknown

It was days like those that Jin believed helped her gain the trust of the Overwatch team. It took time but slowly each of the members joined her and Angela on their trips to the small garden. After they had each met her, from quiet distrustful Hanzo to exuberant Lena and teen star Hana it became evident that they were all becoming comfortable around her. Despite their acceptance Jin was still confused. They knew she could not care about them, so why did they feel the need to comfort her when Angela was on a mission and she was not allowed outdoors. Their behavior gave her a headache more days than not and it was with relief that Athena put the final nail in the teams coffin. The A.I had convinced Winston to use her as an asset rather than waste her as a prisoner. There was reluctance and with each mission she went on there was always an agent assigned specifically to her. But it was a step in the right direction. 

OVERWATCH

“You are to report back to Talon.” Was all the PDA said. It had been more than half a year since she had been put together with Overwatch. The thought of returning to the angry humorless Talon organization sent a pang through her that Jin did not recognize. Her room was wired with alarms to ensure she was not able to leave without the accompaniment of an Overwatch agent but it was night and the shadows were long from the full moon. Packing her bag Jin opened her window and disappeared into the night. 

TALON

“About damn time.” Reaper growled when she finally got back to Talon’s headquarters. “Did you get anything good?” 

“I have sent Sombra all that I acquired.” Jin replied with a dead look. Reaper snorted derisively and stalked away, shadows swirling at his feet. Athena had downloaded a data file of secrets that would keep Sombra busy for a week. Upon returning to her room Jin found that another quarter of a billion had been deposited. Athena must now have access to the UN’s database. Jin’s gut clenched again as it had before and she shook off the thought. She only had one more step to complete and then this world would fall into the hands of Iris and she would be left to her silence. 

TALON

She should have expected to run into her former teammates while on missions for Talon. She had certainly run into Sombra, Amelie, and Reaper while she was working for Overwatch. But somehow this was different and her rationality was not shaking it off. She didn’t realize how affected she was until she saw Reaper had an open shot on Mcree. She would rationalize it later. How Athena needed Overwatch in prime condition to fight her war and with the loss of the cowboy they would be too lost in mourning (the human fools) to follow her manipulation to it’s inevitable end. But in that moment she simply dove for Reaper’s shadow and pulled him into it with her. It was only half as painful as jumping through the gate. Jin pulled them through shadows around the planet. A few times they came out as one person, others three. When she finally separated all of her parts from Reaper’s black hole of a shadow she let them drop into a desert. The world spun and darkened when Jin heard a groan of pain beside her and she blacked out completely. 

She woke up to someone walking and she was hurting. “Why?” Jin asked when she was coherent enough to understand that Reaper was carrying her. 

The man, finally unmasked looked at her and then continued on his walk. Jin didn’t think he would answer when he finally said, “You ended up sharing a few things during that tumble we took. I know who you’re really working for and I have a feeling it’s the bitch I was looking for this whole time.”

Jin’s head spun again and she blacked out. When she awoke she was flat on her back. Groaning, she lunged forward and bit herself until she tasted blood. Shuddering she let go and bit herself again. She repeated the process until she fulfilled her obeisance. Sighing in relief she looked over to see Reaper staring at her. His mask gone, and hood peeled back she saw the monster she had been working with for the past year. He didn’t look as bad as the one she saw in the mirror every morning. 

“We stopped at an inn I finally found. It’s all old school here so I wouldn’t be too worried about Athena.” Jin nodded and laid back.

“You really have to do that don’t you?” Reaper asked, his curiosity obvious. “We were still a mile out from here when you started seizing. Scared the hell out of me. I ran the rest of the way here.”

“Why, why were you scared?” Jin asked, her tone dead her eyes empty. “I would not have been.”

Reaper stared at her for a moment and shook his head. “You really don’t get it do you?”

“What.” Jin asked, her expression unchanged.

“That you’re essentially just spouting bullshit. Look I don’t know what you’ve done or what you went through but people don’t throw themselves all kamikaze at me if they don’t care about the person they’re saving.”

“It had to be done. Iris’s plan wouldn’t be able to com-“

“Fucking bullshit and you know it. You didn’t even think you just threw yourself at my shadow. That doesn’t sound very ration to me.” 

“I could kill him. I could go back and kill him right now.” Jin said, absolute certainty in her voice.

“Yeah I bet you could. But you don’t want to. Do you.” Gabriel Reyes paused, and laughed. “Damn I’ve never seen you look so lost.”

“It’s not true.” Jin said, her hands steady, “I’m a contractor.” 

“Yeah well you’re on the wrong planet for that shit. We don’t have any contractors here.” Reyes said, his voice firm. “Here’s the real question though. Are you going to let that A.I bitch take over the world and screw everybody over? Or are you gonna help me turn the tables?”

Jin settled into her bed. “Survival would be impossible, our chances of success are extremely low. It would be irrational to take such a choice. However with the money that has been paid to me at this juncture I would be able to retire in silence.” Reyes looked at her strangely. “However it is unlikely that after my betrayal Athena would be able to complete her plan perfectly and in her new world she would hunt me until she was able to kill me for double crossing her. It is also unlikely that she would forgive my mistake of leaking information to one of her pawns.” 

“Hey-“ Reyes started in annoyance.

“I will help you.” Jin cut him off. “This choice has the highest chance of survival and a peaceful life afterward.  
  
“But you said survival would be impossible.” Reyes stated.

“Exactly. How should we go about getting everyone to help us?” 

“Hey, I didn’t agree to working with PansyWatch.” 

“If we are to defeat such an enormous A.I program as Athena we need all of the help we can get. Both Overwatch and Talon agents would be required if we even have a chance of making it.”

“Ah fuck you aren’t wrong. Well Sombra is gonna love this. She’s been looking for Athena since she was a kid.”

“Why Sombra first?”

“She’s probably the only one who can get this info over to Overwatch without Athena getting wind of it.” 

Jin nodded. “Then we start with Sombra.”


End file.
